My invention relates to a connection between two inter engaging elements, such as between a cylindrical pipe and a plate, in which an extremity of the pipe is inserted into a hole of the plate and is secured therein.
My invention relates in particular to those connections, in which there is also the danger that under specific circumstances great forces are applied to the pipe, resulting into a torsional couple which is applied to the connection between the pipe and the plate. These forces can, for instance, be caused by an explosion of a rotating apparatus, in which parts of said apparatus enter into contact with the pipe. The plate can be flat, but sometimes forms part of a vessel in which a great number of pipes are mounted at a relatively short distance from one another. A connection as mentioned above, is commonly effected by welding or glueing.